


Angel, Forest, and Train

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: A sweet fluffy one shot that includes all three words for a Gotham's Writing Workshop prompt.





	Angel, Forest, and Train

Claire Beauchamp takes her first train ride when she is just five years old. She is lead on to the car by a nice lady from the government. She tells her she will be meet by her Uncle Lambert on the other side. She carries her little suitcase and a ticket. Her dress has her name, age, and her uncle’s name pinned to it. Her parents had died a week before. She is still in shock.

“ Well aren’t you a little angel.” The man who takes the ticket says. She smiles politly up at him. But she doesn’t feel like an angel. Just a scared little lost girl. She clings to her suitcase as the train starts up. She watches as the forest passes by.

Ten years later

She is on another train. This time heading away from her Uncle Lamb. She had passed her twelfth year tests a few years ahead of schedule and was heading to London to start nursing school.

“ I am so very proud of you Claire, my angel. And I know your mum and father are too.”

“ Thank you Uncle Lamb. For everything. I know taken over the raising of a bratty five year old wasn’t in your plans.”

“ You were a bit of a brat. But I would do it all again. You cleared the forest of my mind and steadied me. Gave me a purpose. A goal.”

She had hugged him close before boarding the train.

“ Three years later

Yet another train takes her toward a completely new destination. She had graduated nursing school just as England entered the war in Europe. So instead of hospital or a doctor’s office, she was called to use her skills in a war zone. She sits as terrified as she was thirteen years ago. She clinges another suitcase and ticket as she glances out on another forest.

” Is this seat taken?“ A Scottish voice intrudes on her thoughts. She turns and looks up at him. A soldier with striking red hair and expressive blue eyes.

” No. Have a seat.“

He does and then presents his hand.

” James Fraser. Heading to the front lines.“

” Claire Beauchamp. Heading to a MASH unit.“

” A nurse, then?“

” Yes. Just graduated.“

” Ye seem a bit young for a war. And quite beautiful. Like an angel fell from heaven.“

” I am eighteen. And do you use that line on all the lasses?“

” No. Just the ones that steal my heart with a first glance.“

” And how many have done that?“

” Just one.“

Six years later.

She had tried to forget him. Not to look for his face in every soldier. Not to hear his voice in every Scottish accent. It was a chance meeting on a train on the way to hell. It shouldn’t have effected her so.

Now here she was heading home from war. On yet another train. She looks out at the remains of the forest decimated by six years of war. She is going home. To an empty house. Her Uncle Lamb had died in 43’. She sighs and stretches. That is when he says.

” Hey angel. Is that seat taken.“

” Jamie!“ Her heart screams as she slowly turns. She sees the boy he once was still inside the man he had become.

” Have you used that line on anyone else?“ She asks as she gestures for him to sit.

” No. No one else has stolen my heart. It is still yours Claire. If you want it.“

” I always have. I searched for you. In every face. For the last six years.“

” May I kiss ye Claire?“

” Yes Jamie.“

He does. She does. And they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
